This relates generally to processor-based systems and, particularly, to techniques for increasing the bandwidth to and from memories associated with those processor-based systems.
A processor-based system is any system that uses a processing unit to execute instructions. The processing unit may be a controller, a central processor unit, a graphics processor, or a computer, as examples.
For example, in connection with processor-based systems, a graphics processor may be utilized to operate on graphical data. In some graphics processors, a graphics core may include execution units such as a mathematics box and an arithmetic logic unit. In order to increase the functionality of an execution unit, it may be desirable to increase the amount of data that may be handled by a memory, called a general purpose register file, to enable the execution unit to implement new functions.